


Starting Out

by aspenflores



Series: Don't Speak [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, kid!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspenflores/pseuds/aspenflores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny little half-drabble. Just thought it was cute. :)</p><p>Who knows, maybe someday a story will come of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Out

“No, get off, that’s mine!” whined Dean, pouting as he snatched back his little toy car. Gabriel stuck his tongue out, stomping off to sit in the book corner with Anna, who was contentedly skimming through The Gruffalo.

“Dean!” chided a firm but gentle voice from somewhere above him. “What have we said about sharing?”

Dean stuck out his bottom lip and frowned moodily. “Sharing is caring, Miss.”

“That’s right, sweetheart. Now, there’s someone here I want you to meet!” said Miss Bradbury, giving her brightest ‘please don’t throw a strop’ smile as she stepped to the side, revealing the child stood behind her.

 

He was small, smaller than Dean anyhow, and had big blue eyes made all the brighter by his jet-black hair. Dean noted his Star Wars t-shirt with interest.

“Dean, this is Castiel. He’s our new student, and I want you to look after him while he settles in - show him just how awesome we are here, okay?” Miss Bradbury chirped, patting Castiel’s shoulder. “Castiel is ‘mute’, which means he can’t talk. I picked you to look after him because of the way you looked after Garth when he arrived, and I’m hoping you can do the same for Castiel! Be kind, okay?”

She gave them both one last smile before hurrying off to deal with Gabriel and Raphael who were, once again, fighting over the pirate costume in the dressing-up box.

Dean blinked and turned back to Castiel. “You can’t - you can’t talk at all?” he asked curiously, head tilting to one side.

Castiel looked to the floor and shook his head shyly.

“Castiel is a strange name. It’s good strange, though. I like it. Dean is too… normal,” he frowned, chewing his bottom lip thoughtfully. “Can I call you Cas? Is that okay?”

Castiel smiled timidly and nodded, holding out his hand for Dean to shake. Dean took it, returning Cas’ little grin.

“Okay, Cas. Wanna play on the swings?”

Cas smiled even wider, and the two set off running towards the playground.


End file.
